


《执迷》兄弟/囚禁

by Ada_Masure17



Category: 10000 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	《执迷》兄弟/囚禁

潮湿的地牢，水滴声在空旷中不时响起。他自无边的混沌中挣扎醒来，睁开眼入目便是一片浓重的阴暗。  
叮…  
他用力地挣扎了一下，束缚着手腕的铁链，撞击出声，清脆的宛若蛊惑人心的铜铃。  
扭头看向那只紧束着手腕的精致铁环，眼睛幽深，似乎是在思考着一些让他费神的事情。良久他冷笑一声，唇角勾起一个复杂的弧度，眼中的警惕也一点一点地隐没下去。  
情理之中，但又在意料之外。  
他讽刺地想道。  
“哥哥，你醒了吗？”  
专属于少年轻软的声音，零落地落在他的耳畔，似乎还带着一丝微哑的鼻音，仿佛猫儿轻挠上他的心尖，微疼而酥痒。  
他转过头，凝视那个如一束光坠入黑暗的少年，一步一步走到他的面前，脸上没有一丝表情，眼底却涌动起了晦涩不明的浪潮。  
喉结无意识地滚动了一下，眼底浪潮顷刻间被他强行压下。他嘴边浮现出一个似有似无的微笑，慢慢别过头去，不再直视少年。  
少年来到他的面前，仰着小脸望着被囚锁住的男人，漂亮的眸子里满满都是依恋和……疯狂。  
就像是一只幼兽，深深依恋着保护自己的强者，却也对他有着近乎偏执的占有欲。  
在自己的世界里，只有他的存在，而他的眼中也只能有自己的身影。  
少年眸里的光一瞬间暗了，幽黑的眼里仿佛浮起了一层迷雾。粉嫩的唇微嘟，纤长卷翘的眉睫，若落蝶般搭拢而下，有着一丝不名的沮颓。  
“哥哥是在怪我吗？”少年似乎委屈极了，尾音颤然带上了轻轻的哭腔，落到耳中让人不由得心疼。  
心脏似乎被鞭子狠狠抽过，刺痛感瞬间蔓延而出。男人的眉头微不可闻地一皱，随即闭上眼，想要忽略掉眼前的一切。  
他不能再这么惯着他了，否则……  
他们会一直错下去的。  
这样不行，绝对不可以！  
咬紧牙关，他努力忽视掉眼前影响着他决定的人，内心愈发坚定。  
男人的冷淡让少年更加委屈，紧咬住粉嫩的下唇，眼里浮起了层淡淡的水雾，闪着细碎的光芒，像极了伤鹿无措的眼眸。  
少年走近男人，伸手搂住了男人精瘦的腰身，将自己完全紧贴住男人的身体，整个人都陷到了他的怀里，模样依恋至极。  
少年的身量还没有长开，纤细瘦弱，轻易就能被男人挡住身形，归雁般地投入怀中，一与往昔。  
努力踮起脚来，少年仰着头，用唇轻轻蹭着男人修长的脖颈，这不像是一个吻，更像是一种毛绒绒的小动物，伸出爪子时的亲昵动作。  
“兴儿，别闹了。”男人无奈的叹了口气，声音疲累，似乎是做出了一个妥协。  
闻言少年愣了一下，然后一口咬上男人的脖子，细密的啃吻着，似乎是在宣泄着自己的不满。  
“兴儿没有在闹，哥哥怎么这么冷淡，兴儿一点都不喜欢……”  
男人的呼吸一点一点的急促起来，压抑着显得格外的粗重，他偏过头脖颈扯出一个禁欲的弧度，喉结颤抖着，紧闭着眼，不去看眼前发生的荒唐一切。  
少年感受掌下的肌肉，一点一点地变得灼热，似乎涌动着炽热的岩浆，眼睛里涌起了莫名的兴奋和得意。  
停下自己的动作，少年埋在男人的怀里嘟着嘴，说道：  
“哥哥昨晚好热情啊，兴儿只喜欢哥哥的热情……”  
  
【END】


End file.
